Truth
by bdjc
Summary: Truth about past boyfriends and girlfriends have caught up to Kid Flash and Jinx. Suggestive themes, very suggestive. FLINX.


In a game of truth or dare, that Starfire discovered from a _Teen Beat_ magazine, she wanted to have a gathering with their closest friends and anyone that wanted to join. Most of the Titans politely told her it would take a while to get to Jump, but she was still happy nonetheless that some of her friends came.

Titans East (save for Mas y Menos), West, as well as Kid Flash and Jinx sat on the large circular couch. The normally stoic lights were off and dimmed to fit the mood. Most everyone in the beginning of the game had done their shares of the craziest dares and now they were settling down with the sun.

Beast Boy looked around at all his friends and saw Cyborg, eyeing Kid Flash rub his thumb across the back of Jinx's hand. He grinned. It was about to get really _truthful._

Kid Flash's eyebrows furrowed under his mask as he felt his girlfriend try to pull her hand out of his. She looked uncomfortable, seeing it was her first time choosing truth. (Typical Jinx always choosing to live on the wild side).

Cyborg easily mirrored her emotions, looking at her with his human eye.

Then she finally spoke up, "Yeah, I mean- he was my first boyfriend, being that young I would've been indecisive about turning my whole life and beliefs around, but I would've gone with him."

This made Wally let out a breath angrily. It was true that he was overly protective and most importantly overly _jealous._

"You guys _dated?!_ When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?!"

Speedy and Robin could see that Wally's redheaded temper was starting to boil as they shared a knowing smile. Speedy raised the left part of his mask asking if he could do it. Robin rolled his eyes and knew Speedy knew too, but nodded.

Jinx turned to look at her boyfriend who was trying to glare a hole in Cyborg's forehead.

"He went undercover to infiltrate the HIVE, and while he was there, we dated." Kid's nostrils flared in the slightest, "Look, it wasn't that big of a deal,"

Speedy cut her off, "Was he your first?"

Give it to Roy to make Wally even more agitated.

Jinx closed her eyes and pulled her lips inside, wishing she didn't have to say what she had to say. She opened her eyes and glared at Speedy.

"Yes."

Speedy had an amused look and began laughing and clapping as well as Beast Boy.

Jinx began blushing as did Cyborg. This made Kid even more furious.

"Where was it? Didn't you guys have dorms, no, don't tell me," Speedy was still laughing.

"Anyways," Jinx tried to move on from the topic of her first time.

"Kid," Jinx turned to him. He still wasn't looking at her, but now trying to looking at everything but her. "Have you dated any other Titan in this room besides me?"

Kid blinked, his eyes growing bigger as he realized what she asked. The laughing seized now, but Speedy and Robin had smug smiles on their faces. They knew what was coming, as did most of the Titans there."

Kid stayed silent contemplating his choices.

A). He could tell her the truth and face her wrath.

B). He could lie to her and face her wrath.

Either way he was fucked, so he went with option A.

"Yes, yeah I did actually."

He didn't look at her, but he knew she blinked and expected him to point out who. After a couple more seconds of her becoming restless she asked, "Okay, well then, who?"

Saying that she wanted to know was an understatement. There were only four Lady Titans there including herself, and she wanted to know if her boyfriend swung both ways, because that'd be cool for her too.

"Jinx, do we really have to do this here, now?"

That made Jinx narrow her eyes. She answered her truth, truthfully, why couldn't he?

"I mean, I went through with it, so should you. I asked which other Titan beside me did you date here."

"You technically didn't-"

"I don't care about technicalities, just answer the question!"

Kid breathed and looked away, muttering.

Jinx rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I didn't hear you, sorry, what was that you said?"

"I said, Raven!" He sharply turned his head to glare at her.

Jinx froze in her spot. Her _best friend_ dated her boyfriend?!

She looked at Raven only to see her best friend avoiding her gaze.

Everything was silent again, the other Titans looking back at the couple and at two of the main Titans.

"Was she your first time?" Speedy blurted out once.

"Roy I'm going to _fucking kill you_ ," Kid Flashed seethed as Speedy began laughing once more. Only this time, he was the only one laughing, Beast Boy was too occupied with glaring at Kid Flash.

After that whole ordeal, Star had brought out beer. Lots of it too.

The couches were moved aside to make room for a dance floor. Cyborg was in charge of being the DJ for the night while the rest of the Titans were either off to the sidelines or on the dance floor.

Beast Boy and Raven were one of the Titans on the sidelines. She took sips from her whiskey mixed with coke and he took shots of tequila.

"So, was it true?" Beast Boy stared at her. Raven's hood had long come off and her dark hair was put behind one of her ears.

"Was what true?" She equally stared at him.

"That Wally was your first time."

Raven smiled, albeit a small smile.

"We came close, but we both knew it wasn't right."

That was enough for Beast Boy who smiled.

Across the room, sitting on one of the couches that was pushed aside was Robin and Speedy.

Robin didn't drink any alcohol, but Speedy did. His time partying had made him practically immune to them.

"You know, you shouldn't have done that to him."

Speedy cracked a crooked grin.

"I did what I had to do, plus Wally likes it when she's angry. Said it turns him on."

Dick rolled his eyes under the mask. "They're staying here at the Tower you know, at least for the night."

Speedy laughed once more.

A text came from his personal phone as Robin was dragged by Starfire onto the dance floor.

 _Jade - I'm in Jump, you up for it tonight?_

Speedy smiled and got up to leave the tower.

Jinx had her back to Kid Flash's front, his arms around her shoulders as they swayed to the music.

"You didn't tell me."

He was the first one to speak since the truth came out.

Jinx ground against him which caused him to take a breath. She drank from her red cup and gulped, the burning in her throat welcomed.

"You didn't ask," Jinx felt him move his hands down to her hips to hold her closer. Kid bit down on the top of her earlobe, their height difference making it slightly difficult.

"Doesn't matter, by the time I'm done with you, it'll be _better_ than your first time." Jinx closed her eyes and tried to hold in.

When she opened her eyes, she was pushed up against their temporary door. Kid's weight pushing against her deliciously, he was kissing, biting, sucking up and down her neck while his other hand hooked itself around her thigh.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and he held onto her ass to support her better. Jinx felt his excitement and moved her hands from his neck to ruffled his red hair.

He kissed her, mouths open, tongues dancing. The door was opened and as he walked them both to the bed, they didn't seize kissing. Even as laid her down, and she wrapped her legs tightly around him.

She broke the kiss and bit his neck through his uniform.

"Have I told you how hot you are when you're angry?"

Jinx pulled away and laid under him, her enlarged pupils looking into his as well.

"Have I told you how _sexy_ you are when you're jealous?"

Jinx smirked and he did also.

"Are you going to make it feel better than my first time?"

Kid smirked and looked at her, his eyes half lidded.

"Guess, you're gonna have to wait to find out."

* * *

 _ **Yup, don't know just needed to dump this somewhere so boop.**_


End file.
